The Blood Brigade
by RogueRukia
Summary: The Blood Brigade is an orginization of 3 girls. They murder, assasinate, and kill. But what if Kagome, the leader, met her match and fell in love? Never fall in love on the job. AngstTragedyRomance. Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Fourth fanfiction. This one is gonna be dark and angsty. Yeah.............................r and r!  
  
The Blood Brigade  
  
Chapter 1: On the prowl  
  
The knife shone as the intense moonlight rays touched it from through the window. As it was lifted, there was an outburst.........then silence.  
Everything was still in the room. Not a single sound was heard. But the silence was soon disturbed by the pleasent sound of skin being ripped. The noise flooded her ears. Her. kagome. Leader of the infamous Blood Brigade. A secure group of 3 girls you didn't want to come across. 'The Blood Brigade strikes again' read the headlines. Assasination was on the rise since the start of the Blood Brigade, BB for short, first surfaced. She wiped the knife on his shirt. Mr.Ukeda. Leader of a tight orginazation of Japanese warriors known as Dark Ending. He was terminated fom the face of the Earth by Kagome. She put the knife back into her utility belt along with her bombs, gun, and her cell phone.  
She felt her cell phone vibrating and she whipped it out. "What?," she asked harshly. "Hurry up," said the voice on the other end. She smiled,  
hung up, and ran towards the window and dove out into the air. She was at the very top of the building and she dove face first. Just as she had left, the moonlight then moved to it's next victim, Mr.Ukeda's dead body along with the blood stained sheets and floor. Then, on Mr.Ukeda's cheek, were the scratched intials: BB.  
  
She spotted her target and she landed in the blue BMW with a thud just as the hood started to go up. She sighed. Silence reigned when a click was heard. " 5 minutes and 25 seconds. You're getting faster Kagome," said Kagome's faithful friend, Sango. " Yeah........ but you have to be faster on your exit. You took a minute to get down here. Before, it took you 30 seconds at least," complained her other friend, Rin.  
" I'm tired, let's just go fuckin' home. And step the fuck on it Sango." There was a squeel of the tires and the they were off.  
  
As they got home, Kagome turned on the t.v. and saw a report of her killing. She smirked and she turned the t.v. off. She got up and went into the bathroom and got into the shower. She sat on the back of the tub and slid in. She sighed and relaxed into the warm water. She fell asleep,  
dreaming of the day when she got her revenge.  
  
A fist slammed the desk and the hanyou in the chair winced. "The Blood Brigade must be stopped. They are eliminating all of our customers. We must stop them," the boss yelled. He held up a picture of Kagome and got up and walked to the right side of his desk. The hanyou sighed, took out his knife,  
and threw it at the picture with his eyes closed and hit the picture right in the middle of it. "Have no fear. I will terminate this 'leader' without any delay," he said in annoyance. "Good. Inuyasha, you're the best we have and I'm counting on you. Now go." And with that, he got up, and left.  
  
Like it? I need ideas!!!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuki-Sama16 


	2. One Step Ahead

HI PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I gotz 7 reviews and I'm so happy! lol...............thanks to all mah reviewers!  
  
animesdbest (my friend kitz who rules the half of the anime world!!!! I own the other half!!! lol)  
toboetoinuyasha Xaenthe Sarcasm Girl8 Bloodlust79 Angel-of-Darkness69 KHStennis01  
  
OMG!!!!! I feel like a loved dork!!!! lol..........keep up the reviews! AND BE POSITIVE!!!!!!!!!! NOT NEGATIVE!!!!!!!! POSITIVE!!!!!!!! lol.  
  
Chapter 2: One step ahead  
  
Kagome woke up an hour later in the tub and cursed under her breath. "Damn....... now I look like a prune," she mumbled as she wrapped the towel around her muscle toned body. She tied up her hair and put on some pants. She then fished through her closet and put on a shirt that read 'KNOW YOUR MUSHROOMS' with pictures of the super mario mushrooms. She put on a wristband that had a 'K' on it, and put a earing at the top of each ear. She put on her utility belt and loaded her gun and was out the door. The superintendent, a young man,  
was outside in bunny slippers and a robe and started screaming at Kagome. "Kagome....... the neighbors are complaining again! STOP WITH THE LOUD NOISES!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright?," he asked as he played with the lock on his door. "Ok!!," she answered in a sweet voice. Then she added,  
"tell the neighbors that if they don't like it, they can fuckin' move out. ALRIGHT?," she mimicked him on the last part. She went to the elevator and got in. She held a solom face. She went into the car park and got into her BMW. She drove out of the lot, put on her shades, and pulled up to the traffic light. At the light, two guys in a hummer pulled up next to her. "Whoah........ hey baby! Girl, you look so good! Damn you're fine!," one of the guys said. She smiled and scoffed. "Girl, I would go to the ends of the Earth just to see your fine ass," he commented. She smiled again and answered, " Fine.  
go to the end and stay there. Cuz you're too ugly for me," and just at the last syllable, the light turned green. She sped off, leaving two guys in shock. Suddenly, she came under fire. Someone was shooting. She dodged it, and looked into her mirror. A Mercedes was right behind her, a gun sticking out of the window. "Shit!," she yelled as she put her car into fifth gear. She drove through and alley and turned her head to try and see who it was.  
All she saw was a smile and some fangs. "Okay then....you wanna play Mr.Demon? THE LET'S PLAY!!!!!" She made a hairpin turn and went onto a ramp and flew up in the air. She landed and saw that she was by the docks. She got out and raced inside, closing the door.  
  
Inside, she turned around and gasped. It was the man in the car. She felt her heart pang. Long silver hair...... amber eyes.....fangs....claws....a tight shirt showing off well toned chest muscles. 'This guy works out,' she thought. "What the hell do you want?," she questioned. "You're Kagome,  
I presume?," he stated. "Depends who asking. Who are you?," she was getting annoyed. "My name is Inuyasha. And tonight...............you die by my hands."  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo........................CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuki-Sama16 


	3. Lucky Getaway

Here is chapter 3. I think this is gonna be one of my best fanfics, unless I die before I finish it. I'm tired from a showcase last night. Good food tho.  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and none of the characters are mine..........but I love them all to pieces.  
  
Chapter 3: Lucky Getaway  
  
Kagome froze in her steps. 'Die by.................YOUR hands?!' She smirked and straightened up. "I think you're mixed up Inuyasha, YOU are the one who will die by my hands. YOU are the one who will fear my presence." Inuyasha gave a charming smile that showed his fangs and licked his lips. This made Kagome amazingly fall into a trance. He started to charge at her, but Kagome was following his fast yet smooth movements. Within seconds, she was on the ground with a stab wound. She was out of the trance, and in pain. He was flying for another attack, but she rolled over and when he hit the ground, she knocked the feet from under him. She took out a hand gun and started to shoot. Inuyasha leaped up to the window and the beam underneath it. KAgome let the smoke clear and Inuyasha gave another charming smile and yelled: "Till we meet again, my lovely Kagome." He lept out the window and Kagome heard a car driving away. Kagome cursed under her breath. She made her way out of the warehouse and got into the BMW. She ran her hand through her tied up hair and started the engine.  
  
In the parking lot  
  
She parked the car and went to her apatment. The superintendant was still outside. He was about to speak to her when she flipped him off and opened her door. She heard the crashing of pots and pans inside. Sango was throwing everything around and she was yelling.  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CELL PHONE?!?!?!?!?!?! RIN, YOU BETTER HAVE NOT TAKEN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Sango was red from fury when Kagome took of her trench coat and threw Sango's cell phone which was on the top of the couch at her. She caught it and straightened up. "Oh, thanks Kag!," and she walked off. Kagome laughed to herself and found a terrified Rin in her room. "You fight bad guys,  
you shoot guns, get bullets shot at you, people are out to kill you, you work with bombs which might explode in your face, yet you're terrified of Sango. Funny how that works." Rin put on her adorable defiant face and stuck her tongue out at Kagome. "YOU TRY HAVING SANGO THREATEN TO TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!," but Kagome smiled.  
"Believe me, I've had way worse thrown at me." Kagome watched Rin walk outside to the computer i the living room. Kagome couldn't help but jump onto her bed. 'WHAT A LONG NIGHT,' Kagome thought. She then fell asleep. The alarm clock read 3:00 A.M. 


	4. Pain

SOOOOOOOOO LONG had it been since I updated......SORRY!!!!!!!

Chapter 3: Pain and Love

Kagome woke up to find blood stained sheets at 3:05 in the morning. She felt her side and took off the body sheild she had been wearing.  
She always wore one incase she was shot or hit. But this guy had a sword and it went right through. She stumbled to the bathroom and wrapped her side up. She wrapped it so that it went form the top of her chest down to her stomach. "owww..." she mumbled. SHe winced as she finished up and went back to lie down. She grabbed the blood stained sheets and threw them on the floor and went to her closet. At the top of the shelves were bed linens, so she grabbed one and lazily put it on them slupmed onto the bed and fell asleep.

In the morning

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" yelled an angry Sango. She was holding up the linens from the night before.  
Kagome scowled because she had a headache that was light and sound tolerant and Sango's caterwauling was not what she needed right now. Then Sango opened the blinds. Kagome cursed and rubbed her eyes. She got up and went out to eat breakfast.....and swallow an advil. She stalked out and opened the fridge to find no food. She blinked sleepily and slammed the door closed and winced as the loud noise flooded her ears. "ugh......" she mumbled......she pushed sango out of her room and shut the door and closed the blinds then collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep once again.

Too lazy...meh.......bye.

Review. and BE NICE. 


	5. A NOTE! 2 years later

HOLY. SMOKES. How long has it been people? Quite a while. Ne?

OKAY so first off, it's Yuki here, telling you that she cannot update her story this week but she will next week after school is off her list of things to do. Honestly people, did you think I'd forget about you guys:)

COURSE NOT!

So PLEASE keep sending me emails (I only got one…HA!) and please keep waiting because I'm trying! Really!

I cannot thank you guys ENOUGH for still reading my material…it sucks. Ha ha.

If ANY of you want to talk…like…EVER! I have Msn/Aim/Yahoo

Msn: Its Courtney xx

Yahoo: painfulxpleasure

I'll update I SWEAAARR! Love you all SO much!

--Yooksxtve


End file.
